spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Xen-Weyi
The Xen-Weyi '''are a inteligent species and race from the backstory of the Star Control universe. HISTORICAL INFO During the Dnyarri Slave Empire era (20,000 to 17,500 BCE) during the Earthling pre-historic eras, and by the time when the Ur-Quan finished the First Doctrinal War, the '''Xen-Weyi had mastered planetary ecology for the sake of reviving their own planet. They were able to create a "genesis device" that is capable of turning the surface of a barren planet into fertile soil and to give a jump start to vegetable life. The Mael-Num -- passing by as they escaped from the Ur-Quan races -- made contact with the Xen-Weyi and were particularly interested in their invention, however the Xen-Weyi were reluctant to give away the technology. Nevertheless they sold some information about themselves for bio-data. Shortly after the passing of the Mael-Num, the Ur-Quan Kzer-Za arrived and subjugated the Xen-Weyi, who chose to become fallow slaves. It turned out that their homeworld was full of ancient artifacts older than 500 years, so the Kzer-Za wiped the life out of the whole planet, leaving it with little more than it's atmosphere and oceans. The Ur-Quan Lord offered to relocate the Xen-Weyi to a different planet, but they wished to stay. After the shield went up, the Xen-Weyi activated one of their genesis devices and turned the planet fertile, but they didn't calculate with the red glow of the shield and actually the original flora and fauna samples were unable to hold out for long. The Xen-Weyi realized that magic tricks won't work here, so they decided to improvise and use the Mael-Num bio-data to build up a new ecosystem in a long, selective process which incorporates the slave-shield as an important factor. Present day (2160s CE) About 20,000 years later in the 2160s CE the Xen-Weyi had established a society fully harmonized with the ecosystem they shaped, although they had a change of mindset, turning them from economic engineers into simple economists. Their system demands self-disciple, but in return it grants a comfortable life for all Xen-Weyi. They're so used to this system that going beyond the slave-shield doesn't even pass their mind, and even if it does some time, the thought is dismissed because such action would only break the comfortable balance, compromise their ecosystem and "the slave-shields are impenetrable anyway". They're fully aware that there is an outside, they just don't want any of it. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE XEN-WEYI STARBASE? The Ur-Quan uplifted the Baul to help fight the Ur-Quan Kohr-Ah and also look after and take care of the Xen-Weyi sort of like a Pre-Historic Ur-Quan Earth Guard, while they're fighting the anceint Alliance the Sentenent Milluiu in exile. After the Second Doctrinal Conflict, the Lurg told the Baul that the Quans are gone and they're free to plunder the Foon-Foon, so the Baul left the Xen-Weyi starbasers alone. As a consequence, all 1,500 Xen-Weyi men , women and possibily chilren all died. So everyone on the Xen-Weyi StarBase died by circa 16,000 BCE. A reminder about what would have happened to Hayes and the Earth Starbase, would the Captain not deliver radioactives at the last moment. After the Xen-Weyi starbase died the Baul just like the Spathi and Ilwrath abandoned the Earth, eventually the Baul abandoned the Xen-Weyi homeworld. Category:Star Control Category:Species Category:Star Control species Category:Neutral Faction Category:Ancient Faction Category:Ancient Species Category:Neutral Species